Her Butler: rockstar?
by Scarlett Michaelis Crow
Summary: Sebastian tiene a un nuevo contratista, una joven que sueña con ser una leyenda de la música, y para eso requiere de sus servicios. ¿Sebastian podrá ayudarla a cumplir su sueño? ¿Tendrá que convertirse también en músico? mal summary, lo se ADVERTENCIA: habrá lemmon XD también criticas a la industria musical de hoy día que pueden no ser aptas para todo publico xDD
1. Chapter I: Un contrato¿Demoniaco?

**Moshi, moshi :D**

**Bueno aquí paso a dejar este fic, creo que es una idea muy loca XD pero denle una oportunidad.**

**Habrá lagrimas, risas, amor, desamor, lemmon XD, Sebastian y rock XDDD **

**Espero que os guste ;D**

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen (bueno Sebastian si es mio xD), así como algunas letras, bandas musicales, videojuegos, animes o mangas que mencionaré a lo largo del fic, Al menos que yo especifique que los he inventado yo XD**

**Sin más que agregar por el momento, se despide Scarlett Michaelis ;D**

* * *

**Prologo**

Sebastian nunca había hecho un contrato como aquel. Todo había sido nuevo y diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Podría decir que incluso se estaba divirtiendo.

Los humanos eran seres fascinantes, nunca se cansaría de decirlo. Dando todo de si por alcanzar lo que quieren, incluso si eso significa ofrecer su alma al demonio.

Su trabajo llegaba a su fin, entonces no entendía por qué tenía una extraña sensación, algo que no sabía que era.

—Joven ama, ¿logró todo lo que quería verdad? —preguntó a la chica que tenía sus ojos violetas puestos en él, y le miraba con profunda felicidad, lo cual extrañó aun más al demonio.

—Si, no queda nada pendiente, solo una cosa…

—Mi deber es estar con usted hasta el final, y cumplir todos sus deseos, así que dígame que le falta.

La chica sonrió y le susurró al oído…

—¿Lo harás? —quiso saber la joven.

—Yes, my lady…

xoxoxoxox

**Capitulo 1: Un contrato… ¿demoniaco?**

Era un viernes por la tarde, el viejo Big Ben marcaba con sus grandes manecillas las dos en punto. El cielo estaba nublado y con grandes probabilidades de lluvia, un día típico de la bella y misteriosa ciudad de Londres.

El instituto St. Michaels, una prestigiosa escuela ubicada al norte de Londres fundada desde 1953, lugar de estudio de grandes personajes ilustres, una escuela que solo estaba disponible para aquellos que pudieran pagar la asombrosa cantidad de treinta mil euros mensuales, estaba sumido en un gran alboroto. La campana que anunciaba que el final de la jornada de estudio había terminado era lo que todos los estudiantes esperaban con ansias.

Una joven recogía libros y otras cosas de su casillero, algunos estudiantes que pasaban cerca de ella la miraban como si fuera algún tipo de virus infeccioso y otros tantos simplemente ignoraban que estaba ahí. El nombre de esa chica: Scarlett Morvant.

La joven Scarlett era todo lo que la gente consideraba "una persona rara"

Su forma de vestir era un "insulto" a la moda decían las chicas más frívolas y huecas de la escuela, pues solía llevar pantalones de mezclilla un tanto holgados para ella, y mullidos y muy grandes suéteres de lana que ocultaban su cuerpo. Su apariencia no era ni remotamente parecida a la de las chicas que asistían a St. Michaels, pues ella no poseía una piel perfecta, blanca y suave, su piel era más bien cetrina, con la cual se había ganado el apodo de "vampiro feo". Sus ojos, eran de un bellísimo y poco común color violeta, pero estos se ocultaban detrás de unos grandes lentes que privaban al mundo de ver tan enigmáticos ojos y que le habían hecho que se ganara otro apodo como "la cuatro ojos". Y que decir de su cabello, era negro como la noche y lo tenía largo hasta la cintura, el problema era que su cabello era muy rebelde y siempre estaba enmarañado.

Scarlett era una chica muy inteligente, era la estudiante con las mejores notas y eso, si bien era un orgullo para su padre, al resto de los estudiantes les daba para considerarla nerd.

La joven cerró su casillero y echó a caminar por el amplio pasillo adornado con aquellas pinturas y muebles de estilo renacentista.

St. Michaels era todo un sueño para la gente que amara la arquitectura antigua. Más que una escuela, parecía un castillo, la decoración te podía remontar al siglo XIX, y sus jardines eran tan grandes y llenos de vida, que uno no se sorprendería de encontrarse con alguna pequeña hada, o mirara correr a un unicornio entre los arboles que rodeaban el colegio. Ese lugar parecía tan mágico…tan hermoso.

Scarlett caminaba hacia la salida sosteniendo en sus manos una pila de libros, su rostro estaba sonriente, y su andar era tan liviano y distraído que no se dio cuenta de que una chica le había puesto el pie, la joven Scarlett tropezó y fue a dar al suelo, los alumnos que pasaban por ahí en ese momento se echaron a reír sin que les importara que la joven podía oírlos, y nadie se detuvo a ayudarla. Scarlett se incorporó trabajosamente y se apuró a recoger los libros que ahora se hallaban regados por el suelo sin perder la sonrisa. Mientras los recogía, una mano se adelantó a recoger un libro, la chica alzó la vista y sonrió ampliamente al ver al chico que tenía delante de ella.

—¡Chris! Creí que ya te habías ido—dijo la joven mientras recibía el libro que aquel chico le entregaba.

—¿Cuándo me he ido dejándote aquí? —comento fingiendo estar triste, la chica sonrió—Hoy es el gran día. ¡Scarlett Morvant, la nueva leyenda del rock!—exclamó el chico alzando los brazos al aire y esbozando una sonrisa arrebatadora.

Christopher Bright era uno de los chicos más populares la de escuela, al menos en el sentido de que siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas por pelearse con sus compañeros o saltarse casi todas las clases. Era un chico muy guapo, de tez blanca, ojos grises y cabello negro azabache; era alto, llegando casi al metro noventa y su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado.

Chris, como le llamaba Scarlett de cariño, era su mejor amigo, desde pequeños siempre estuvieron juntos, él era como su hermano mayor, siempre protegiéndola y preocupándose por ella. Scarlett le quería demasiado, aunque para descontento de Chris, solo lo quería como a un hermano, y nunca podría quererlo como él quisiera que lo hiciera.

—Jajaja…No es para tanto—comentó la chica dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo y sonriéndole de aquella forma que tanto le gustaba al muchacho.

Scarlett tenía el sueño de tener una banda y llegar a ser toda una leyenda de la música, y hacia un mes aproximadamente, ayudada por su parlanchín amigo habían grabado un demo y lo llevaron a una disquera, el dueño les había dicho que hablaría con el resto de sus colegas y discutirían sobre el demo. Les habían dicho que fueran dentro de un mes, y la espera ya había terminado

—¿Qué no es para tanto? —preguntó fingiendo estar enojado—Eres demasiado modesta mujer—le reprochó—Además, hoy también es tu cumpleaños, y hay que celebrarlo.

—No es necesario—respondió la chica mientras echaba a caminar de nuevo seguida de su amigo—Prefiero quedarme en casa—se notaba cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

—Anda, ¿de cuando acá te niegas a festejar? —Inquirió Chris mirando a su amiga—Se que estas nerviosa por lo de tu demo, y por eso es mejor que salgas a distraerte. Además ¡cumples los dieciocho! Ya eres mayor de edad. Dios ¿Cómo no celebrar eso? —replicó su amigo haciendo una mueca que hizo que Scarlett se echara a reír.

—Bueno, bueno, está bien. —concedió la joven. —¿A dónde me llevarás?

—A donde tu quieras, tu eres la festejada después de todo. —salieron de la escuela y Chris detuvo a tiempo a la chica, pues esta tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer. La joven maldijo por lo bajo y Chris se echó a reír—Una dama no dice palabrotas—le dijo mientras sacaba su paraguas, pues unas gruesas gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer.

—O claro, claro—la chica se irguió cuan alta era e hizo una floritura con la mano—Discúlpeme usted mi lord.

Ambos jóvenes se echaron a reír y caminaron a paso lento por el estacionamiento de la escuela. Todos los autos que ahí se encontraban eran flamantes convertibles, camionetas blindadas o grandes autos de estilo clásico, autos que solo la gente de alta sociedad podían costear. Scarlett y Chris se detuvieron frente a un BMW M6 de color gris, y el chico se apuró a abrirle la puerta a su amiga.

Chris era un amante de los autos deportivos, y ese había sido su regalo de cumpleaños por la mayoría de edad. Scarlett solía bromear diciendo que ese auto otorgaba tres punto un mujeres por kilometro, él solo se limitaba a reír, pues solo tenía una mujer, y estaba sentada a su lado en ese momento y siempre se encargaba de llevarla y traerla de la escuela y de todos lados, puesto que su amiga insistía en que un chofer con limusina era demasiado para ella.

—Bueno ¿entonces a dónde iremos? Tus palabras son ordenes para mi. —lo dijo quizá con mucha profundidad—¿Qué quiere la señorita? ¿Un viaje a la luna, una estrella del cielo?

Scarlett se echó a reír, ella no había entendido que su amigo hablaba con el corazón. Chris frunció el ceño y volvió sus ojos a la carretera rezando porque ella no se diera cuenta de su descontento.

_Algún día te darás cuenta de mi amor por ti_ se dijo mentalmente.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine? —preguntó la chica. Los ojos de Chris destellaron momentáneamente. —Había una película de zombis que quería ir a ver. —el chico se desanimó un tanto, hubiera preferido algo más suave, pero recordando como era su amiga se dio cuenta que pedía demasiado.

—Si eso es lo que quiere, my lady—respondió animándose de nuevo.

—Jajajaja, ya deja eso de My lady, es raro—Scarlett se acomodó en el asiento y cerro los ojos.

Aun estaba muy ansiosa, ese mismo día debía de ir a aquella disquera y ver si su demo había sido aceptado. Comenzó a fantasear con una imagen de ella cantando en el estadio de Wembley, la gente cantando a todo pulmón sus canciones, pancartas en las que figurara su nombre con alguna propuesta alocada o indecorosa de alguno de sus fans. Se imaginaba también apareciendo en la portada de la revista Rolling Stone con el encabezado de "Scarlett Morvant, la nueva leyenda del rock"

Si lograba su sueño, no tendría que volver a esa maldita escuela en la que la trataban como si fuera una alimaña. Durante años había soportado sus burlas y sus acosos, pero estaba a punto de estallar, quería huir, quería que todo eso cambiara.

Su ilusión fue interrumpida cuando Chris le indicó que ya había llegado. Eran exactamente las tres de la tarde, y la reunión con la disquera era a las nueve de la noche. Tenia que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquila.

Mientras estaban en el cine, su amigo mantuvo todo el tiempo la mano apoyada en el reposabrazos con la palma de la mano hacia arriba, ella se preguntaba por qué últimamente Chris actuaba raro.

La película fue una completa tomada de pelo. Era bastante mala, solo un montón de zombis chorreando sangre y atacando a las pocas personas que no estaba infectadas, no había ningún tipo de trama consistente y Scarlett ya comenzaba a quejarse de ella mientras su amigo no dejaba de reír por la critica cómica que daba la chica.

Chris estaba feliz de que su amiga estuviera tan animada. Desde que habían entrado a la escuela primaria, ella sufría de los ataques de sus compañeros. El siempre salía en su defensa y siempre estaba para apoyarla. Después de todo ellos no conocían en nada a la hermosa Scarlett Morvant, una chica que se escondía en una coraza de timidez, pero que una vez que le conocías no podías evitar enamorarte de ella por su personalidad tan vivaz y sus alocados sueños. Era una chica como pocas, sin la preocupación de como lucía su ropa, alguien que no hacia drama cuando se daba cuenta de que su labial favorito se había terminado o intentaba suicidarse porque tal chica llevaba la misma pulsera que ella.

Scarlett era una rockera de corazón, dueña de una voz inigualable y un talento para tocar la guitarra que parecía que el espíritu de Jimy Hendrix residía en ella, le encantaban los temas relacionados con los fantasmas y las conspiraciones mundiales, con los demonios, con los ángeles entre otras cosas.

Era la mejor jugadora de videojuegos que conocía, la que solía aplastarlo cuando jugaban al Call of Duty.

Fan numero uno de Pink Floyd y MUSE, del anime y el manga, para él, Scarlett era la chica perfecta, para el resto, una chica rara.

Ya habían salido a la calle, eran las cinco treinta de la tarde y un sonoro gruñido proveniente del estómago de la chica le indicó que era hora de ir a buscar un buen lugar para comer.

Anduvieron caminado por la calle hasta que llegaron a un restaurante de comida italiana y ordenaron. Chris tenía cierto recelo de la comida italiana, pues no era precisamente su favorita, pero a Scarlett le encantaba esa comida, por lo que no le importó, ese era su día y cumpliría todos los deseos de la chica.

Pasaron un rato bastante ameno, Chris pidió al mesero que llevara una rebanada de pastel con una velita para celebrar el cumpleaños de su amiga, y casi estuvo a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos al ver la felicidad y la ilusión en los ojos de la joven, quien le abrazó tiernamente y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

Chris sacó un pequeño collar con la figura de un corazón hecho de zafiro y se lo tendió a la chica quien miró sorprendida el regalo que le tendía su amigo.

—Felices dieciocho—dijo intentando controlar sus emociones.

—Ohh…Que bello—Scarlett tomó el collar entre sus manos—Pero no debiste comprar algo tan caro, con una caja de chocolates bastaba—dijo riéndose.

—Vamos, eres mi…hermanita—tartamudeo, por suerte ella no se dio cuenta—Y además no está mal regalar cosas caras de vez en cuando.

—Tienes razón, gracias—su sonrisa se hizo presente—Jejeje, es bastante mono.

—Ven acá, te lo pondré para que no lo vayas a perder—tomó el collar de la mano de la chica y se levantó, lo puso sobre su cuello con tanta parsimonia y delicadeza, pero antes de que fuera a hacer algo estúpido, se alejó y volvió a su lugar—Lo sabía, ese collar estaba hecho para ti, además es de la buena suerte—agregó.

—¿De la buena suerte? —preguntó con voz inocente.

—Si, ya sabes, hoy es tu gran día, pronto te convertirás en una gran estrella de rock, y debes tener un amuleto de la buena suerte.

—Eres un amor—declaró—Muchas gracias, no sé que haría sin tu amistad.

_¡Maldita sea, Scarlett, veme como algo más que tu amigo!_ gritó en su mente

—Si, ya sabes para eso estoy—dijo sin mostrarse muy preocupado por esconder su tono de desilusión, tono que la chica pasó desapercibido.

El tiempo había pasado volando, cuando Scarlett miró su reloj se dio cuenta que ya eran pasado de las ocho, y el edificio de la disquera no estaba tan cerca de ahí.

—¿Llegó el momento? —preguntó su amigo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y dejaba algo de propina en la mesa. Scarlett asintió con la cabeza visiblemente nerviosa, y su amigo le dio una palmadita en la espalda para darle ánimos.

Ambos salieron del restaurante y se encaminaron al auto, mientras el joven abría la puerta Scarlett fijó su atención en un hermoso gato negro que la vigilaba con atención.

—Ahhh…¡Que lindo! —exclamó—¡Mira Chris, es un gato!

El chico se volvió y miró al gato, hubo algo en la mirada del felino que no le gusto nada, Scarlett se acercó y le acarició la cabeza, el gato cerró levemente los ojos a la caricia de la chica. Chris se acercó a su amiga y tiró de su brazo.

—Si, que lindo, anda, llegaremos tarde si no subes al auto—el gato le lanzó una mirada que le pareció amenazante y eso causo que se desconcertara y recelara del gato aun más. El felino se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Lo has asustado—le reprochó la chica—¡Awww, era tan hermoso!

—Si, era "endemoniadamente" lindo—dijo con recelo, recordando la mirada que le había dirigido el felino.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Scarlett bajó del auto de su amigo y le dijo que le esperara dentro. Estaba bastante nerviosa y le temblaban las rodillas, sentía que su cuerpo era de gelatina.

El edificio de la disquera era bastante grande, personas ataviadas con traje entraban y salían del lugar, y el atuendo que lucia la joven desentonaba demasiado y no pasaba desapercibido ante los trabajadores que pasaban cerca de ella, quienes se volvían a mirarle como preguntándose si estaba perdida.

La chica intentó ocultar su temor y siguió caminando. Ya dentro del edificio se apresuró a tomar el elevador y oprimió el numero quince. Agradeció que nadie detuviera el elevador.

Cuando llegó camino por un largo pasillo alfombrado, al final de éste se encontraba un gran escritorio y detrás de este, una mujer de unos veintitantos años, de cabello castaño y ataviada con un traje color negro, alzó la vista al escuchar los pasos de la joven.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó con poca amabilidad mirando con recelo a la chica.

—Mi nombre es Scarlett Morvant, vengo a hablar con el señor Landers, por lo de un demo que traje hace un mes. —respondió intentando no sonar tan cohibida.

—Déjeme ver—inquirió la mujer tomando un teléfono y marcando un número—¿Señor? Lamento molestarle, pero aquí hay una chica que dice que usted le llamó por algo de un demo—se hizo silencio—Su nombre es Scarlett Morvant—otro silencio—Muy bien, gracias.

Scarlett tamborileaba los dedos sobre el escritorio, completamente nerviosa.

—Muy bien, sígueme—la mujer se puso de pie y echó a caminar por otro pasillo que se abría al lado izquierdo.

Scarlett le siguió en completo silencio y se afianzó al pequeño corazón de zafiro que le había dado Chris _Para la buena suerte_.

Llegaron hasta una oficina que ya conocía, pues el mes anterior había estado en ese mismo lugar.

La mujer dijo un casi imperceptible "con permiso" y se marchó dejando a la chica en el umbral de la puerta.

La oficina era bastante moderna, pintada de colores claros y con muebles de estilo un tanto futurista

—Ven a sentarte, no te quedes ahí parada—dijo un hombre que se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio, vestía de manera formal, cabello corto castaño con algunos signos de canas, y ojos de un apagado color gris, ese era el señor Landers, el dueño de la disquera.

La joven asintió y se fue a sentar en la silla delante del escritorio. Aun no dejaba de apretar su collar.

El lugar se sumió en un incomodo silencio, la pobre de Scarlett estaba sumamente nerviosa.

—Em…Bueno…y-yo…—se quedó callada, ni siquiera podía decir algo coherente.

—Señorita…Morvant, que alegría tenerla por aquí—le sonrió y le tendió la mano, la chica se la estrechó, y se sintió aun más cohibida. —Parece asustada, no hay nada que temer. —le dijo en tono tranquilizador.

—E-e s-si—tartamudeó—Bueno, yo…vengo para ver lo de mi demo—se atrevió a decir.

Landers miró de forma penetrante a la joven delante de él y esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

—Ahh si, el demo. Bueno señorita Morvant, déjeme decirle que su demo es una belleza—se levantó de la silla y se puso a caminar por el lugar. —Es un material muy bueno, tanto lirico como instrumentalmente. Se nota la pasión que pone al cantar, bueno, ¿Qué más puedo decirle?

Scarlett dejó de lado su nerviosismo y sus ojos se iluminaron.

Por fin lograría su sueño, el recuerdo de ella tocando ante miles de personas que clamaban su nombre y cantaban sus canciones, volvió a inundar su mente.

Después de tantas desdichas en su vida, por fin lograría algo.

—Me alegra que le guste mi forma de cantar—dijo sin rastro de nerviosismo en su voz—Sabía que gustaría y ¿Cuándo firmamos un contrato?

—¿Contrato? ¿Cómo a dicho? —el hombre detuvo su andar y miró a la chica.

—Pues el contrato para comenzar a trabajar con su disquera, para comenzar a hacer mi música—inquirió desconcertada.

Landers negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la chica, le tomó de la mano y la palmeó como un padre lo haría con su hija que se ha caído y busca consuelo.

—Pequeña…dije que tu trabajo era genial, pero no que tendrías un contrato—Scarlett pensó que estaba bromeando—Escúchame, tu música tiene un estilo único, pero es algo que no interesará a nadie. Los jóvenesde hoy quieren canciones pegadizas, simples, _poperas_ que sean cantadas por mujeres hermosas vestidas de forma llamativa, o por jóvenes guapos. Y seamos sinceros, tu no tienes lo que se necesita—hizo un movimiento con la mano señalando su persona. —Lo único que vamos a hacer es perder dinero contigo.

Scarlett estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no podía creer lo que le decía ese hombre. Todas y cada una de sus palabras le habían atravesado como cuchillos sin filo, haciendo que el provocar una herida fuera mucho más doloroso. Veía sus sueños caer, derrumbarse, ser pisoteados.

Se quedó completamente sin palabras, no sabía que decir. Landers volvió a su escritorio.

—Bueno, si eres tan amable de irte, en unos momentos vendrán otras personas, nuestra charla a terminado—le tendió una caja delgada y cuadrada, Scarlett la tomó y se fijo que era su demo; unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a la puerta con sus sueños e ilusiones echas pedazos.

Casi corrió al ascensor y sin poder soportarlo más, se echó a llorar.

Salió corriendo del edificio, una tormenta ya había empezado a caer, se quedó ahí, en medio de la acera, siendo golpeada por la lluvia, sin poder dejar de llorar.

Chris miró su reloj, eran casi las once y Scarlett no volvía. La canción _Another Brick in the Wall_ de Pink Floyd sonaba a todo volumen, de repente, un rayo surcó el cielo, el chico volvió la vista hacia el edificio y vio a su amiga parada fuera del edificio completamente empapada.

_¿Pero que rayos hace?_ Se preguntó tomando un paraguas y saliendo del auto.

—¡Ey! ¡Scarlett, qué demonios haces bajo esta tormenta! —gritó para poderse hacer oír contra el ruido que provocaba la tormenta.

La chica alzó la vista, pero no se movió ni un ápice. La lluvia se cortó de golpe cuando Chris llegó con la sombrilla.

—¿Scarlett? —preguntó contemplando el rostro demacrado y lloroso de su amiga—¿Qué pasó, que tienes? —dejó caer el paraguas y sostuvo a la chica entre sus brazos, ella aferraba con sus manos el collar que le había regalado, pero no dijo nada —Scarlett ¡Di algo!

—Todo acabó—dijo de repente—Todo se quedó en la nada.

—¿Qué? ¡De que demonios hablas! —sacudió a la chica, quien parecía estar como muerta—¡Que te dijeron!

—¡Déjame! —gritó de repente golpeando a Chris apartándolo de ella—¡Mi vida está condenada a ser infeliz!

—¡Scarlett! —volvió a tomar a la joven entre sus brazos—¡Yo te voy a hacer feliz! ¡Daría mi vida porque tú fueras feliz! —la chica le miró de una manera en la que nunca le había visto, era una mirada fría, oscura, macabra. Scarlett le golpeó en el estomago y el chico fue a parar al suelo.

—¡Adiós! —dijo arrancando la cadena del collar y tirándolo cerca de Chris.

La joven echó a correr perdiéndose en la lejanía, Chris contempló su figura borrosa, sostuvo entre sus manos la pequeña piedra de zafiro y lanzó un grito al cielo, que fue ahogado por el ruido de un rayo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Scarlett corría por las calles desiertas de Londres, no le importaba a donde iba, solo quería correr, gritar al cielo por qué no podía ser feliz, por qué debía siempre de sufrir.

—¡Acaso no merezco ser feliz!¡Qué he hecho algo malo para merecer esto! —gritó en medio de una calle.

Estaba destrozada, toda su vida había sido azotada por las desgracias, y ahora que pensaba que por fin lograría algo que le trajera felicidad, una vez más aplastaban sus sueños.

Se preguntaba por qué la vida era así con ella. Siempre había sido buena con los demás, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de todo.

_¿Y aun así me pasa esto? _

Gruesas lagrimas caían sin control por sus pálidas mejillas, apenas si veía por donde iba, aunque en ese momento deseaba que algún carro pasara y la arrollara, no le importaba si moría, después de todo, si su vida estaba destinada a ser un infierno ¿Por qué no terminar con ella de una buena vez?

La joven detuvo su carrera y empezó a caminar, estaba empapada hasta los huesos, se metió en un callejón y siguió caminando, estaba decidida a morir, ya nada importaba, ya se había dado cuenta que su vida era un simple agujero negro, que no había razón para seguir luchando.

Un gato negro salió corriendo, escapando de la lluvia tal vez, éste se detuvo y miró con profundidad a los ojos de la chica, ella pasó por un lado de él, no estaba para apiadarse de nadie, ni siquiera de ella misma.

El callejón estaba muy oscuro y casi no veía nada, tropezó con algo y fue a dar al suelo, y ahí se quedó, sin hacer ningún intento por levantarse, sintió un escozor en la rodilla derecha pero no le importó, siguió ahí tumbada.

—¡Ey tu! —dijo una voz rasposa de hombre—¿estas muerta?

_Quisiera estarlo _pensó.

El hombre le dio un golpe con el pie en las costillas, pero ella no se movió. Con mucho trabajo el hombre la puso de pie y la apoyó contra la pared.

_Vamos, ¿Qué acaso debo venderle mi alma al demonio para lograr lo que quiero?_ Preguntó su subconsciente

—¡Vaya, no estas muerta! —Scarlett ni siquiera prestaba atención al hombre que tenía delante, lo único que esperaba era que la matara.

_Si debo hacerlo no me importa, mi alma por alcanzar lo que quiero no es un mal pago_.

El hombre la sostuvo con fuerza y comenzó a tocarla y a jalonear su ropa, ella no hizo nada, se quedó quieta, sumida en sus pensamientos, viendo como una pluma de color negro caía al suelo.

El hombre soltó a la chica completamente horrorizado por algo que había visto, se oyó un leve grito. Scarlett resbaló lentamente hasta el suelo viendo como más plumas caían, viendo como todo a su alrededor se sumía en una extraña oscuridad.

—¿_Estas segura que venderías tu alma por alcanzar tus sueños?_ —dijo una voz profunda y aterciopelada desde algún punto en esa sofocante oscuridad.

Scarlett miró hacia todos lados, hasta que vio a un ser detrás de ella, era bastante macabro, una criatura que no había visto nunca, un ser que parecía un demonio…

—Claro que si—respondió con calma, y sin ningún rastro de miedo en sus ojos violáceos—Mi alma, lo que sea está bien.

—_Oh, veo que tienes mucha seguridad. Hagamos un trato…Yo te ayudaré a cumplir tu más anhelado sueño, y cuando lo hayas cumplido tu me pagarás dándome tu alma. ¿Qué te parece?_

—¿Mi más grande sueño? ¿Cumplirás mi sueño? —preguntó mirando a aquel ser, éste se echó a reír y asintió.

—_Claro, pero debes saber algo…_

—¿Qué cosa?

—_Una vez que alguien a rechazado la fe, es imposible para él atravesar las puertas del cielo_.

La chica se permitió una media sonrisa.

—Dios me ha abandonado desde hace mucho. No necesito el cielo, no necesito el perdón.

—_Muy bien, en ese caso tenemos un trato._

Una lluvia de plumas negras comenzó a caer, Scarlett sintió algo en su mano derecha, pero no pudo ver que era, la oscuridad se había apoderado de ella.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Bueno, hasta aquí le dejo. Sean buenos y déjenme un review si les gustó, y sino también ;D**

**Acepto críticas constructivas y abucheos también XD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;D**


	2. Chapter II: Mayordomo del infierno

_**Un millón de disculpas por haber tardado una eternidad en actualizar este fic. Debo reconocer que sufrí un bloque de muerte y había abandonado la historia, no tenía deseos de seguirla.  
****Una amiga me pidió que la continuara y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto me animé a hacerlo. Ahora tengo ideas bien claras sobre lo que quiero lograr con esta historia y no pienso volver a dejarla abandonada nuevamente y prometo que la llevaré hasta el final.**_  
_**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y que no me avienten tomates podridos y otras cosas más.**_  
_**Otro millón de gracias a aquellas personas que me dejaron un review y que lo agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas.**_

**Ahora si los dejo con el cap 2 :)**

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen (bueno Sebastian si es mio xD), así como algunas letras, bandas musicales, videojuegos, animes o mangas que mencionaré a lo largo del fic, Al menos que yo especifique que los he inventado yo XD**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Mayordomo del infierno.**

Oscuridad, no podía ver nada, lo único que había era una oscuridad opresora.

_Una vez que alguien ha rechazado la fe, es imposible para él atravesar las puertas del cielo_.

Una voz suave y aterciopelada le susurraba estas palabras desde algún punto en esa infinita negrura.  
Quiso moverse, pero tardó relativamente poco tiempo en darse cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba su cuerpo, era como si su alma fuera la única cosa en ese vacío, ni siquiera encontraba su voz, y no había sonido alguno que le dijera en dónde estaba.

Súbitamente ese espacio incontable fue remplazado por una explosión de colores y Scarlett se vio arrastrada a un escenario totalmente diferente. Era como una especie de cinta cinematográfica que se movía a su alrededor y que solo le permitía ver fugazmente algunos recuerdos de manera borrosa; entonces ubicó una escena en particular, en ella una figura envuelta en tinieblas le sonreía mostrando unos afilados dientes, casi sin ser consciente de sus actos, echó a caminar hacia delante y extendió su mano, tal como si quisiera tocar a aquel ser, cuando estuvo a solo un palmo de distancia pudo ver unos ojos rojos como la sangre y volvió a escuchar esa voz profunda.

_Tenemos un trato._

Scarlett abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se contrajeron en protesta por la luz que había llegado a ellas sin previo aviso. Cubrió sus ojos con una mano y la fue retirando lentamente para evitar esa molesta sensación de vértigo. No era capaz de ver nada sin sus gafas, así que las buscó a tientas en el buró y cuando por fin las localizo se las colocó con parsimonia.  
A su mente llegaron los recuerdos del día anterior, o parte de ellos, pues realmente todo estaba muy confuso en su cabeza; solo recordaba fragmentos de su encuentro con el dueño de la firma discográfica y de su carrera imprudente por las calles mojadas y oscuras de Londres.  
Se dejó caer sobre los almohadones abatida y fue la primera vez que notó un molesto escozor en la garganta, así como un cosquilleo en la nariz, estornudó varias veces y supo entonces que había pescado un resfriado. Como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo, se quitó de un tirón las sábanas y contempló su ropa, consistente en un pijama de dos piezas de color purpura ¿Quién la habría cambiado? Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo había llegado a su casa? ¿Acaso Chris la había traído? Esa parte no la recordaba._  
_Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana, recorrió las cortinas y pegó la frente al vidrio y suspiró varias veces cerrando los ojos para intentar rememorar lo ocurrido después de que salió de la firma discográfica, entonces a su mente vino una imagen de un montón de plumas negras cayendo del cielo y una silueta demoniaca. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para intentar mitigar el dolor que repentinamente le había inundado, y fue en ese momento que la vio. Su reflejo en la ventana le miraba con sorpresa y terror, ambos con la vista enfocando lo que había en su mano derecha: un símbolo, un pentagrama con una coloración purpurea…

_¡¿Qué es esto?! _ Gritó en su mente, pues estaba tan pasmada que no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.  
Llevó su mano a la altura de sus ojos y contempló más de cerca esa marca extraña, estaba hiperventilando, las piernas le fallaron en ese instante y se dejó caer de rodillas en la alfombra color durazno, sus manos temblaban violentamente, el terror que experimentaba al no saber…Ella no recordaba nada, no entendía nada, muchas ideas cruzaron por su mente, cada una de ellas más espantosa que la anterior…Estaba perdida en la deriva.

Vagamente escuchó que tocaban la puerta del dormitorio, pero no podía reaccionar, su mente se había desconectado de su cuerpo y ahora simplemente flotaba en el limbo de lo desconocido.

_Señorita…_

¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Esa marca… ¿Era algo bueno o algo malo tenerla? Por principio de cuentas su padre la mataría por creer que se había hecho un tatuaje.

—Señorita, voy a pasar.

Scarlett recobró la consciencia en el último momento, se puso de pie de un salto y llegó hasta la cama en dos zancadas cubriéndose rápidamente con las sabanas justo al tiempo que veía entrar a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, ataviado con un frac negro, con una mata de cabello castaño canoso, alto y de porte recto. Era Thomas, el mayordomo de la familia; el hombre se inclinó levemente antes de entrar con una bandeja con un juego de té y miró amablemente a la chica con sus ojos marrones.

—Buenos días, señorita—saludó mientras ponía la charola en la mesa junto a la cama y se disponía a servir el líquido humeante.

—B-buenos días, Thomas—respondió Scarlett asegurándose de que su mano estaba bien protegida.  
El mayordomo le tendió la taza y la chica experimentó un momento de pánico. ¿Cómo tomaría la taza sin que le viera la mano? Siendo consciente de la mirada escrutadora del mayor, sacó la mano izquierda y tomó la taza no sin cierta dificultad.

—Parece enferma—Thomas se dirigió hacia las ventanas y recorrió las cortinas restantes, por un momento creyó que le preguntaría si se había levantado, pero por suerte no lo hizo.

—Solo he pescado un resfriado, pero estaré bien—aseguró llevándose la taza a los labios.

—Doy gracias de que el joven Sebastian la haya encontrado y traído de regreso, sino…

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de la joven y estuvo a punto de escupir el té. Así que él estaba al tanto de su imprudente caminata del día anterior. Pero ahora lo que le llamaba la atención era "el joven Sebastian" ¿Quién era ese tipo?

—Thomas…—tragó saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo en la garganta que se le había hecho repentinamente.

—Nos preocupó a todos, señorita—comentó mirándola con ese gesto paternal que tenía para con ella—Ya eran más de las doce y usted no aparecía, el joven Christopher tampoco sabía nada de su paradero. Estuve a punto de llamar a la policía, pero milagrosamente el joven Sebastian apareció con usted.

Scarlett agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable por haber preocupado a Thomas y a su mejor amigo. Pero ya habría tiempo para disculparse debidamente, justo ahora tenía más cosas en su cabeza que pedían a gritos una explicación.

— ¿Quién es Sebastian? —cuestionó. Entregó la taza al mayordomo, quien puso una cara un tanto asombrada.

—Sebastian Michaelis, el nuevo mayordomo que contrató su padre—dijo como si debiera saberlo.

La chica solo compuso un gesto de profundo desconcierto. No tenía idea de que su padre había contratado nuevo personal.  
Al ver que Scarlett no parecía tener idea de a lo que se refería, se dispuso a explicarse.

—Seguramente su padre ha olvidado decírselo—empezó—El señor Michaelis fue contratado recientemente por su padre, justamente empezaría a trabajar el lunes, pero se adelantó para conocer la casa. Él estaba fuera de la estación del tren cuando la vio pasar y al ver que era seguida por unos hombres fue en su ayuda.

No recordaba haber pasado por la estación, y mucho menos que hubiera alguien persiguiéndola, eso sin contar que su padre no le había dicho nada sobre nuevo personal.

—Me ayudó…

—Así es, el joven Christopher mencionó que usted se había marchado sin más. Fue imprudente de su parte, señorita. No es bueno andar por las calles a semejante hora, los hombres intentaron robarle, pero el joven Sebastian los detuvo, solo que durante la disputa usted se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza quedando inconsciente—Thomas negó con la cabeza—Pero bueno, lo importante es que está usted bien—acarició su cabeza y sonrió.

La joven no sabía muy bien cómo responder, lo que si sabía era que necesitaba hablar con ese tal Sebastian Michaelis, pues habían ciertas cosas que quería aclarar.

— ¿Y puedo conocer al señor Sebastian? —sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz y estornudó.

—Le pediré que suba—Thomas le entregó un pañuelo y tomó la charola para encaminarse a la puerta. —Con su permiso.

En cuanto el mayordomo hubo cerrado la puerta, Scarlett sacó la mano de debajo de las sábanas y volvió a mostrarse preocupada y alarmada. ¿Qué haría? Estaba jodida.  
Su mente era un caos, sentía que de un momento a otro su cabeza estallaría por el exceso de información, y ahora tenía otra interrogante referente con cierto nuevo empleado del que no tenía conocimiento.  
Minutos más tarde escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, así que volvió a cubrir todo su cuerpo con las sábanas y esperó a que entrasen.  
Thomas entró seguido por un hombre joven, quizá de unos veintiocho años, más de treinta no podría tener. Era alto, de fino y brillante cabello color negro, largo hasta su perfecta barbilla, dueño de una belleza completamente inhumana, facciones perfectas y simétricas que ningún humano podría tener ni con miles de cirugías plásticas, decir que era guapo era quedarse cortos. Iba ataviado con un traje negro, su porte era estilizado y elegante.  
En cuanto Scarlett le miró a los ojos tuvo la sensación de que ya los había visto antes, esas orbes enigmáticas de color vino, de mirada hipnotizante...La imagen de la silueta rodeada de oscuridad acudió a su mente.  
El joven se acercó hasta la cama de la muchacha y sonrió con cierto aire de suficiencia. Thomas mencionó que tenía que preparar el desayuno y salió a paso apresurado, dejándolos solos. No supo el por qué, pero el joven le causó cierto temor en un principio.

—Así que tú eres Sebastian Michaelis—la voz de la joven sonó un tanto apagada.

—Solo improvisé mi antiguo nombre, usted my lady, puede darme el nombre que desee—esa voz… ¿Acaso ya la había escuchado antes?

Las palabras del hombre la tomaron desprevenida.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que puedo darte el nombre que quiera? —no lo entendía.

—Yo no tengo nombre propio, estoy ajustado al nombre que mi contratista decida darme—respondió tranquilamente.

— ¿Contratista…?—no hizo nada por ocultar su desconcierto.

Sebastian asintió y retiró el guante blanco de su mano izquierda mostrándosela a la joven. Scarlett ahogó un grito cuando sus ojos miraron la misma marca que ella tenía en la mano derecha.  
¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué tenía la misma marca? ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?  
Por segunda vez en esa mañana su respiración se volvió agitada y sus pupilas se dilataron presas de la adrenalina que recorría en ese momento todo su cuerpo. Sintió que sus extremidades se entumecían y llegó a preguntarse cómo era que aún permanecía consciente y no se había desmayado ya.

— ¿Q-q-quién e-eres? —logró articular con su voz cargada de miedo e incertidumbre.

El mayor se permitió esbozar una sonrisa torcida antes de responderle.

—Yo soy su mayordomo, joven ama—se llevó la mano al pecho, Scarlett reparó en que las uñas del hombre eran de color negro y sus ojos se abrieron más.

— ¿Qué eres? —reformuló la pregunta.

—Un demonio.

Los ojos violetas de la chica se abrieron más de lo que pensaba que podía y sintió que la gravedad se intensificaba, aplastándola, imposibilitándole moverse, oprimiéndole la tráquea y asfixiándola.

_¡Un…demonio!_

No, no era posible. Todo era una mera alucinación causada por el resfriado, ese hombre no podía ser un demonio, era una broma, un mal sueño.

Sus orbes violetas se posaron sobre las escarlata de su visitante y nuevamente volvió a experimentar esa visión, esta vez incluso pudo ver a un cuervo volando en el cielo tormentoso, y una lluvia de plumas negras que la envolvían en una infinita oscuridad. Oscuridad.

—Usted me invocó—explicó al ver que la joven no decía nada— ¿Acaso no lo recuerda?

No lo recordaba, no tan claramente como le gustaría. Intentaba convencer a su mente de que no era verdad, que todo era una mera ilusión, o una broma de mal gusto, pero era en vano, no podía luchar contra la aplastante verdad. Era como si su conciencia ya lo hubiera aceptado, como si lo hubiera sabido desde que nació; no podía engañarse, porque por muy extraña, por muy loca que fuera la idea de que ella hubiera logrado hacer un contrato con un demonio, su mente ya la estaba aceptando como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

—Usted quiere ser famosa ¿No es así?—susurró acercándose a ella demasiado, provocando que el corazón de la chica comenzara a latir a toda velocidad. —Y vendió su alma a cambio de lograr sus sueños que han sido pisoteados por los demás—ante estas palabras Scarlett experimentó un fuerte dolor de cabeza, rompió el contacto visual con aquel ser de llameantes ojos rojos y se llevó las manos a las sienes.  
Scarlett miró su mano derecha y luego se volvió a ver la mano izquierda de aquel ser.  
¿Era posible? ¿Acaso había logrado hacer un contrato demoniaco?

_Despierta Scarlett, despierta, vuelve a la realidad._

Su mente gritaba, su cabeza era un mar embravecido. Asustada como se encontraba, no era capaz de articular ninguna palabra. El hombre que decía ser un demonio se alejó de ella, pero sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos rojizos.

—Yo soy un demonio, y usted señorita, me invocó e hicimos un trato. Yo le ayudaré a lograr su más grande sueño y cuando lo haya conseguido me comeré su alma—esbozó una sonrisa que le pareció falsa.

—Un demonio...—Scarlett parecía estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos. —Yo hice un contrato con un demonio...

El demonio no parecía estar preparado para lo que sucedió a continuación: La chica se levantó de un salto de la cama, llegó en un par de zancadas hasta la puerta y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Scarlett pasó corriendo por los amplios pasillos de la mansión, sin detenerse a ver si aquel hombre la seguía. A su paso chocó varias veces y tropezó otras tantas, pero en ningún momento detuvo su carrera.

_Pero ¿Qué demonios hice?... ¡Qué demonios hice!... ¡¿Qué demonios hice?! _

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez esa pregunta. Llegó por fin al comedor y abrió la puerta que daba al jardín de la casa; más allá del pasto perfectamente cortado y las flores de múltiples colores se hallaba el bosque, y era justo ahí a donde se dirigía.  
Creyó oír que la llamaban, pero no se detuvo, simplemente siguió corriendo como si de ello dependiera su vida.  
No veía por dónde iba y sinceramente no le importaba, lo único que quería era despertar… ¿Porque estaba dormida, no? No, no lo estaba pero quería convencerse de que era así.  
Tropezó con unas raíces que se salían de la tierra y fue a dar al suelo, donde se acurrucó contra el tronco de un árbol y se hizo un ovillo, mientras repetía compulsivamente que despertara.

—No debería estar aquí en su condición—alzó bruscamente la cara y vio con terror que el demonio estaba ahí—Podría complicar su resfriado y convertirlo en una pulmonía. —se acercó a ella con la intención de cargarla.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —Gritó intentando retroceder— ¡No me toques!

—Vaya, vaya—Sebastian sonrió con suficiencia, pero obedeció a la chica.

— ¡¿Esto es una broma verdad?! —Parecía casi suplicar— ¡No es verdad!

El demonio negó con la cabeza, su semblante era tranquilo, pero sus ojos parecían mostrar cierto brillo de sorpresa ante la reacción de la muchacha.

Scarlett suspiró dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones. Era inútil, las cosas ya estaban hechas y no había manera de volver al pasado.

Siempre había sido una persona un tanto escéptica, los temas sobrenaturales le encantaban, pero en realidad nunca había creído en ellos. No podía evitar sentirse todavía perdida, pero empezaba a aceptar la situación y comenzó a calmarse.

—Digamos que te creo—habló con calma y buscando bien las palabras adecuadas—Esto…dime qué es este símbolo—agitó su mano derecha.

—Es una marca, la marca de nuestro contrato. —enseño su propia marca y posó su dedo índice en sus finos labios—Mientras usted tenga esa marca yo seré su fiel sirviente, obedeceré todas sus órdenes y la protegeré de todo. Estaré con usted hasta el final, hasta que sus deseos se hayan hecho realidad. —se colocó de nuevo el guante—Ahora será mejor que la lleve de regreso a la casa, ha dejado al señor Thomas preocupado y le prometí que la traería sana y salva.

Scarlett aceptó ser cargada en brazos del demonio y estaba por entregarse a la inconsciencia cuando recordó algo.

— ¿Qué haremos con mi marca? No puedo permitir que la vea nadie—su semblante de llenó de preocupación.

—Me aseguraré de buscar un buen maquillaje, señorita. —prometió el mayordomo.

—De acuerdo—divisó a lo lejos a Thomas y el resto de los trabajadores—Oye ¿entonces debo llamarte Sebastian?

—Ya le he dicho que puede darme el nombre que quiera, joven ama.

—Pues sería raro que te llamara de otra manera cuando ya te has presentado como Sebastian Michaelis, así que será mejor que sigamos con ese nombre, además es muy buen nombre—Scarlett sonrió.

—Como ordene.

—Lo que me sigue impresionando es cómo lograste que te creyeran la historia de que eras un nuevo trabajador.

—Como mayordomo de la señorita Scarlett Morvant ¿Cómo no podría inventar una historia creíble? —recitó esbozando una sonrisa que a la chica le pareció arrogante.

—Supongo. —la joven sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

Como era de esperarse, Scarlett no se libró de un buen sermón por parte de Thomas, no se enojó en ningún momento y apreció que el mayordomo se preocupara por ella.  
Pasó el resto de la tarde en cama y no volvió a ver a Sebastian hasta la noche cuando le llevó el té, ya que Thomas se había dedicado a enseñarle la casa y explicarle cómo funcionaban las cosas ahí.  
Después de que le hubiera parecido una cosa imposible, si bien aún no estaba muy bien acostumbrada, había visto una nueva verdad.

Al parecer había condenado su alma, y siendo sincera con ella misma, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no cuando recordaba que con la ayuda de ese demonio podría lograr sus sueños.  
Era un precio muy alto el que pagaría, pero como su padre le había dicho alguna vez:

_A veces hay que hacer grandes sacrificios para lograr lo que queremos._

Aunque no todo estaba arreglado, aún tenía que ver muchas cosas, y por primera vez en su vida experimentó la sensación de saber que le esperaba un futuro incierto, pues la llegada de Sebastian Michaelis había supuesto un cambio radical que aún no sabía cómo podría manejar.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Una de las cosas con las que debía lidiar, y que no había previsto con anterioridad era su mejor amigo Chris. El domingo por la mañana fue a visitarla, y tuvo que hacer uso de su autoridad por primera vez en su vida para que Thomas no dejara pasar al chico. Aun no se sentía preparada para verlo a la cara y enfrentarle; era obvio que no podía decirle lo que había hecho, y la idea de tener que ocultarle algo tan delicado no le hacía mucha gracia.  
Hasta ese momento, Sebastian hacía un gran trabajo en la mansión, Thomas estaba bastante complacido de tener a alguien tan competente. Scarlett se sentía un poco abrumada por la atención que le prestaba el hombre de ojos color rubí, pero era necesario tenerle cerca.  
Tal como había prometido, Sebastian le consiguió un maquillaje para que pudiera cubrir la marca del contrato.

Cuando llegó la mañana del lunes, por primera vez, la joven aceptó ser llevada a la escuela por Sebastian, aunque se negó rotundamente a ir en la ostentosa limusina de su padre y se decantó por el Rolls-Royce Phantom color negro.  
Todo el trayecto se mantuvo en el más absoluto silencio, pensando en que vería a Chris y este la abordaría con montones de preguntas que ella debería responder con mentiras, además le preocupaba que el maquillaje se le corriera y descubrieran la marca.

—Se le ve incomoda, joven ama—Sebastian le miró por el espejo retrovisor.

—No es nada—aseguró con voz tímida—…E-está bien si me dejas a una cuadra del colegio, no quiero que la gente me mire.

—Yes my lady. —fue lo único que respondió el mayordomo.

—Sabes, hay algo a lo que le he estado dando la vuelta—su voz era apenas un susurro lleno de nerviosismo, pero es que la presencia de Sebastian la hacía sentirse así, cohibida y a la vez avergonzada y es que tenía que reconocer que el demonio era bastante atractivo. Cuando este pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana mientras veía como su cara se ponía roja.

— ¿Sobre qué, joven ama? —o bien Sebastian no había notado su cara ruborizada, o simplemente se hizo de la vista gorda.

—Bueno…Que no sé cómo es que piensas ayudarme a lograr mi sueño, el viernes no me fue tan bien ¿sabes?

—Ya verá su oportunidad, señorita—afirmó Sebastian—Como su mayordomo, yo personalmente me encargaré de ello.

—Oh, ya veo—Soltó una risita nerviosa y se acomodó las gruesas gafas con manos temblorosas. En definitiva no era buena para mantener una conversación.

—Ya estamos cerca de la escuela—comunicó, sacándola de sus cavilaciones— ¿Está segura de que no quiere que la deje en la puerta?

— ¡No, no! —Scarlett se apresuró a salir del auto y se detuvo solamente para despedirse con la mano— ¡Nos vemos! —gritó mientras echaba a correr.

No sabía ni por qué corría, pero no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la entrada del colegio. Al pasar por un charco de agua y ver su reflejo se sintió un tanto triste, y es que las palabras del dueño de la disquera le llegaron como si estuviera a su lado en ese momento.

_Escúchame, tu música tiene un estilo único, pero es algo que no interesará a nadie. Los jóvenes de hoy quieren canciones pegadizas, simples y__poperas__que sean cantadas por mujeres hermosas vestidas de forma llamativa, o por jóvenes guapos. Y seamos sinceros, tú no tienes lo que se necesita. Lo único que vamos a hacer es perder dinero contigo._

Ella no era bonita en ningún sentido, en su naturaleza no estaban los genes de la belleza, siempre había sido tímida y la única manera en la que podía expresarse era mediante la música, pero ese hombre tenía toda la razón del mundo, ella no sería atractiva para nadie, las personas no querrían admirar a alguien como ella.

Sebastian tendría que ponerle una bolsa de papel en la cabeza si quería ayudarla.  
Siguió su camino, pero antes de entrar una voz le detuvo, y vio llegar a la persona que menos quería ver. Los ojos grises del muchacho se notaban preocupados y su cabello azabache se movía con la velocidad de la carrera.

—¡Scarlett! —Gritó— ¡Espera!

La aludida se quedó de piedra y bajó la vista hacia su mano derecha como para asegurarse que el maquillaje seguía en su sitio y no habría posibilidad alguna de que notara el símbolo de su contrato demoniaco.  
Suspiró lenta y pesadamente y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación.  
Ahora que su alma estaba condenada supuso que no sería tan malo mentir, y por primera vez sonrió de una manera muy diferente a como solía sonreír, esta sonrisa era más fría y un tanto más oscura.

_Todo sea por lograr lo que quiero._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Bueno, hasta aquí le dejo. Sean buenos y déjenme un review si les gustó, y sino también ;D**

**Acepto críticas constructivas y abucheos también XD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;D (ya no voy a tardar una eternidad I promise)**


End file.
